Potions Study
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: he heard her whisper his name, and he made a promise, that by the end of the night he would have her scream it instead. Smut. Lemons. Reviews Please!


I do not own J. 's amazing characters. But I truly love them

Potions

'Please Hermione' he hated to beg, but it's what he had been doing for the last quarter of an hour, following her around the castle determined to get her help

'Did it occur to you that in this time of you pestering me, you could do that study you want me to help with?' She slammed her book down on the library desk

'Yes, but the exam is tomorrow, I need your brains! Not mine'

'I haven't done your level in potions' she said checking the book out for the night

'Pfft' he made a funny face 'you know everything' she couldn't help but smile at this; she had of course read ahead in all her subjects.

'I'll make it worth your while'

'How?' she couldn't help but be intrigued

'I'll…I'll stop all are shenanigans and crazy 'rule breaking behavior'' he made air quotations 'over the Christmas break, you can study in peace and quiet'

'Really?' she looked skeptical

'Really, Please' he looked at her with truth in his eyes

'Oh alright' she sighed, she couldn't pass up on such a good offer for peaceful study.

Harry PotterHarry Potter

'Aghhh, it's just not sinking in' he moaned, it was late, most people had trudged up the stairs and had headed to bed, just a few Gryffindor sat around the common room now, George had thrown his book across the room and left in a huff five minutes ago.

'Ok, let's try this, I'll read a paragraph then you read one' she was used to the male Weasley trait of finding any sort of academic study painful.

'Fine' Fred had his head on the table, cheek stuck to his study notes, hair on end from the number of times he'd run his hands through it

'Ok, Emotive potions, what is covered in this chapter' she read aloud 'Anger tonic, Sorrow solution, Happiness draft, Lust elixir' her voice almost trembled 'and pity solution'

'Gahh this will be awful' he moaned, lifting his head to read 'Anger tonic, to elevate the effect of unjustified anger. Feverfew three pinches, unicorn tail hair times three, salamander blood one nineteenth of a pint and thirty two caraway seeds'

'The Anger Tonic is to reduce unneeded or unjustified anger. For example, if a victim survives a brutal attack yet their partner does not, the anger they feel towards themself for not protecting the other will eat them from inside, limiting the amount of healing their body can obtain from the attack. This potion will reduce the effects of grief and self-blame, increasing the sense of acceptance of the situation and the willingness to heal. Side effects include the drinker to become determined to achieve previous life ambitions and to avenge their reason for anger and grief, see page 394 for counter potions to help balance out these effects ' She said in a matter of fact tone

'This is stupid' Fred said

'Shut up and read' she said in an annoyed voice

'Fine…To make the anger tonic, one must...'

Harry PotterHarry Potter

'The lust elixir' Fred said in a bored voice, Hermione was slightly stiff on her seat, she couldn't say to skip it, what if it was in the exam! But she didn't want to hear all the snide comments he was bound to make 'To create desire and lust in the drinker' he droned

'The lust elixir, three drops of vanilla extract, two ounces of lace wing…' she said in her best a matter of fact tone. Fred had noticed her form become straighter backed and purposefully focused as they had come to this potion 'and seventy ounces of pomegranate juice' she said quickly

'The Lust elixir creates a sense of desire and raised sexual awareness in the drinker. For example if a female was to consume the potion her heart rate would increase depending on the sexual desire she felt for her partner, in a normal event she would feel a sense of damping and quickened breath, urging her to partake (of her own free will. See chapter seven for love potions.) in sexual activities with her partner. Such activities that extend the potions effects…' Fred continued reading.

Hermione was almost holding her breath, determined not to look at Fred, as his voice steadily turned huskier. When she chanced a glance he licked his lips in between sentences and she felt an urge to kiss him. Balling her hand into a fist under the table, she felt like kicking herself.

'Are intimate kissing, involving (what the French claim to be from their heritage) deep kissing where each person uses their tongue to explore the others mouth, the constant contact of saliva increases the pomegranate juices effects of increasing attraction. To help prolong the desired effect, one is advised to stimulate the drinker. This can be done by rubbing small circles over the breast, kissing along the neck while paying attention to the chest or even hand stimulant in the…seriously where did you get this book? It's pretty graphic' he grinned looking up, then he noticed.

Her breath was shallow, fist clenched on the desk, legs tightly crossed to try and stop the spread of dampness that his husky voice and the potion book were creating. Fred looked at her amazed, this was incredible, she was biting her lip almost as if to stop any chance of a sound escape. Fred grinned his most dangerous smile and began to speak, yet he didn't continue the potions words, he used his own

'And in serious cases, the man is advised to tempt the women, to tease and please her, for this will initiate the potions effects to full extent. For example, The man should pull the women close, letting her body become flush with his strong chest, then run his hands down her sides, pulling her as close as possible. Then ghosting his hands over her skin lean forward and kiss her, nipping her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth…' he looked over to Hermione, who looked like she was almost in pain, unable to run from the room, transfixed by the situation and frustrated that she was losing control. Her chest was rising rapidly, he could see the top of her breast though her school shirt and...Was that a lacy bra? She was crossing and re-crossing her legs, not looking at him

'Then he slides his hands down her arms and catches her supple breasts in his hands, massaging them making her moan' and she did. A tiny noise escaped Hermione's lips and her eyes had fluttered close despite her efforts. He grinned, enjoying this too much

'As he undoes her buttoned shirt he kisses down her neck, sucking her pulse point, making her melt under his touch' He got out of his chair silently and crept up behind her, so his lips were close to her ear

'She gasps in pleasure as he pinches her pink nipples and when he swirls his tongue over them she yelps his name and feels her underwear becoming soaked' he whispered in her ear in a truly evil, sexy voice. Her breath was very fast, her hips moving subconsciously in her seat, and her teeth almost sinking into her bottom lip.

'Let me help you out' he said seductively in her ear, then kissed her pulse point expertly. She moaned and knew she had lost. He grinned and pulled her chair around to face him. Catching her lips with his he wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her up, so her body melted onto his.

His hands ran all over her body, trying to memorize her amazing figure, while hers wound their way up into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Moving them over to the couch in the now (gratefully) deserted common room, he sat her on his lap. Her school skirt fanning around her knees, on either side of his thighs. He dropped his head to her neck and sucked happily as his skilled fingers rid her of her white school blouse. Ha! A white lacy bra, he'd been right. And oh how it held the most beautiful breasts he'd seen. Hungrily he dropped his lips and planted kisses atop them making her eyes flutter close. When he began to massage her supple chest he heard her whisper his name, and he made a promise, that by the end of the night he would have her scream it instead.

Hermione unbuttoned his white school shirt and pushed it off his chest, her hands wondering over his quidditch muscles. She bit her lip when her fingers grazed the top of his black pants.

'Uh uh' he uttered 'I'm helping you out remember' he grinned 'or don't you need my help anymore?' he raised an eyebrow and dipped his fingers under her skirt, meeting slick damp and making her arch her back and roll her hips when he draw a line along her clearly wrecked underwear

'Seems you do' he chuckled, loving how he could make her squirm in his lap. When he pulled his hand away she whimpered, clearly the lust and craziness of the moment had flown her uptight and in control self-right out the window. She felt him flip them over so that she was lying comfortably on the couch, with him holding himself above her. She craved his lips, his hands, and his skin. She tried to pull him to her, to feel his wonderful weight push her into the couch but he still hovered above her, kissing each cheek, her lips then down her neck. She swung her legs up, around his hips and pulled him down to her. Making them both groan at the impact. She could feel his interest pressing against her heat through his pants and she wiggled her hips cheekily making him moan in her ear, the sound sent a thrill through her body.

'Kiss me' she said in a steamy voice

'Gladly' he quipped and happily attacked her pink lips with his own as his hands played with her breasts over the lace of her bra. She began to roll her hips subconsciously, liking the feeling of friction when she pressed against him. He chuckled

'Ok, I hear you' he grinned his trouble maker's smile. He sucked just below her jaw as his hand snaked down her stomach. Her skirt was hitched up around her waist, pinned between them. He slipped his fingers under the elastic waist band of her underwear and brushed through her curls. When he slid his fingers along her slit he murmured in amazement

'Merlin, your so wet, gosh imagine if you took the lust potion' he grinned. She laughed as he attacked her lips hungrily. Teasing her folds with the tips of his fingers he could feel her breath beginning to falter. When he dripped one inside her she gasped and pushed her hips up against him, making him grin. Beginning to pump his hand, he let his lips pepper her torso and chest with hot kisses while she writhed beneath him, loving the building sensation he was creating. He pulled his hand away making her whimper, he cocked an eyebrow and smiled meeting her lust filled eyes, then plunged two in, making her moan in pleasure.

'Do you want to cum?'

'Yes please' she answered short of breath

'So polite…I might just have to teach you to yell and scream' he dripped the last word with desire. And doubled his efforts making her moan her loudest yet

'My name Love, scream my name' he whispered as his teeth grazed her ear

'Ok' she whimpered as he bit her ear lobe.

Dropping his head to her breast he licked between them then sucked her nipple through her skimpy lace fabric making her arch her back into him. He could tell she was so close, so he pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub and almost bit down on her neck, making her scream his name. As her walls shook around his fingers and her body shuddered with bliss he savored the moment, and then kissed her lips as she come back to reality. Sliding his hand out and returning her skirt to its proper place he grinned then stood up

'Best. Study lesson. EVER' he laughed as he handed over her shirt

'I am going to get you for that Weasley' She couldn't hide the grin as she tried to look annoyed

'Looking forward to it' he grinned wickedly

_ApplesandBeckett- Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved _

_Let me know if you like these sort of stories. _


End file.
